Sacrifice
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: Duo's a big bad warlord, and Heero's the innocent virgin he kidnaps. What will happen to poor Heero? Can Culriel and Suiren rescue him in time? AU, shonen ai, yaoi


Sacrifice  
By Koneko Yuy

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care anymore...  
Author's Notes: This came from an episode of Xena: Warrior Princess. I changed it CONSIDERABLY though. ^_~

The sun slowly crept its way into the sky, shining down over a smoking village. The village had been attacked more than a couple hours ago by raiders. Nothing living could be seen.

The sun also shone down on two lone girls. The smaller of the two had her hand over her mouth in her shock, while the taller girl only looked on, almost bored. The taller girl had seen villages like this one destroyed like this one had been, had even helped to destroy villages like this one, but her young companion hadn't so much as seen a raided village. This would be hard on the young girl.

The taller girl jumped off the rock she was standing on. "Can't do much for these villagers by just staring at their raided village. C'mon, Suiren. Let's see if there are any survivors." The younger girl simply nodded.

The two made their way among the rubble of the village. A groan caught Suiren's attention and the girl ran toward it. Under a pile of rubble was an older woman. Near her was a boy of about 18, Suiren and Culriel's age. His blue eyes looked up at her, almost in shock, as if he didn't believe this girl was his mother's rescuer. His blue eyes went back to his mother.

"Could... could you help her?" He asked in a whisper, his blue eyes going back up to her. She nodded and together, they got the rubble off the woman.

Suiren knelt by her. "Did you know who did this?" She asked, waving a hand at the destruction.

The woman shook her head. "Raiders." She said. "They came shortly before dawn. We don't know why they came or for what, but they came." She sighed, her face falling into her hands. "Oh, they came."

"Suiren?" Suiren's friend's voice came into her thoughts. The girl looked up. "If this destruction was from raiders, we might want to move on. Raiders come back, more often than not, if they didn't find what they came for originally."

Suiren nodded as she stood up. "You're right, Culriel. It's just....." She looked around. "How could someone be this heartless? It's just...." She sighed, unable to think of a word.

"Duo." Culriel said. Suiren looked up at her in confusion. "Duo Maxwell." She repeated for Suiren's sake as she led the girl out of the village to where their horses waited. "He's a powerful warlord and this is his style." She looked off into the distance. God, did she know his style. She had her training from him. Training in more than just raiding and fighting, however. Before she had run from him, they had been lovers, though she had known Duo leaned more toward pretty boys than fighter girls like her. She just hoped Duo hadn't found some pretty boy in that village. If he had, she pitied the poor boy.

A yell went up in the air, the yell of a boy. The two girls turned to the village, just in time to see a hooded figure race off on a black horse with the boy Suiren had helped. He had been the one that yelled, they could see that much.

The hooded figure saw them and rode toward them, his captive tied up behind him. Once he got close enough, he pulled off his hood, revealing a rather handsome boy of around 18, with deep violet eyes. His most noticeable trait was the long braid that trailed down his back. He sneered when he saw Culriel.

Culriel's mouth dropped open. She knew this boy! Hell, she'd been his lover since before she ran. "Duo! Let that boy go!" She growled, drawing her sword from her back sheath.

Duo smirked. "No. Culi, you know I go for pretty boys." He told her, almost mockingly, as he pranced his horse in front of her. The boy behind him had his eyes closed tightly, too scared to move. Duo glanced over his shoulder at his captive. "Besides, a boy this beautiful is wasted in a village like that."

"You destroyed that village!" Culriel accused. "Of course, he'd be wasted!"

Duo looked at her. "You haven't changed, have you, Culi? I'm glad. I kinda missed having a lover as feisty as you." He blew her a kiss, then put his heels into his black stallion, taking off quickly.

Culriel glared after him. "He hasn't changed..." She sighed, looking down. 'I thought I could change him.' She thought to herself. 'But I was wrong. I can't. And now that poor boy....' She had never felt more useless.

"Let's go rescue him." Suiren spoke up next to her, breaking into her thoughts.

Culriel started. "Why don't we? I mean, he'd be better off safe."

"Yeah!" Suiren grinned as she climbed up on her mare.

Culriel smiled back at her as she got up on her own mare.

----------------------

He was blindfolded. He knew that much. He also knew that his wrists were tied together. He could hear, though. He could hear the jeers at him and he knew what these raiders thought of him. He wouldn't let them know that they got to him. They'd use that to their advantage and he couldn't let them.

Someone shoved him forward, making him cry out and fall to his knees. He tried to catch his breath as he listened to all the raiders laugh at him.

"Stop that!" Someone yelled. The next thing he knew, someone was helping him up and the blindfold was removed. He turned to his savior. The blond boy was studying him carefully, making sure he was alright. Other than scrapes on his knees and a cut on his cheek from one of the raiders, he was fine.

The leader of the raiders sighed. "Quatre, your kindness is not welcome here. You know that, little one."

The blond boy looked at him. "May I remind you, Duo, that it's not right to let your men use this boy for their own entertainment?" He approached his leader boldly, leaving the village boy behind him. When he had come close to his leader, he looked at him pleadingly. "Duo, you're a good man somewhere deep in there. I understand that this boy is your prisoner, but treat him with some respect. Please?"

Duo looked up at him. "How, I wonder?"

"I don't know!" Quatre shrugged. "Make him your slave or whatever, but only your slave. Not your men's slave, yours. That way, you'll be able to protect him if you want him so much."

Duo rubbed his chin at that proposition, looking at the boy in front of him. The boy from the village was indeed very beautiful, with his deep, haunting blue eyes almost completely hidden behind messy moss green bangs. The boy was biting his lower lip, and Duo had never seen more tempting lips then this boy's.

One of Duo's men reached out to the chained boy, rubbing the boy's thigh. Even chained, the boy could still kick with aim. Which he did now. Apparently he had gotten his mark, because the man bent over in pain, holding himself.

Duo raised an eyebrow. His personal slave, huh? Mm. This boy would be worth it, he thought. He'd enjoy it too. And he'd make sure his new slave would enjoy it too.

"You. Boy." The warlord's voice cut into the boy's panicked mind. He looked up, his eyes wide in fear. He knew the warlord was mentally undressing him, mentally removing his white tunic and deerskin breeches. He could see that in the man's eyes.

"Y.. yes?" He stammered, weakly.

The warlord stood up, coming down off his throne, of sorts, to the chained boy. He slowly circled the boy, watching in amusement as the boy's taunting blue eyes followed his every move and those tempting lips were so close. "What's your name?"

"H..heero. Heero Yuy." The boy said.

The warlord stopped just in front of him, leaning in. "Are you afraid of me, Heero?" He gently stroked the boy's cheek, noting once more those tempting lips were so close.

"N...no." Heero stammered, trying to move his face away from this warlord that was touching him in such an intimate way.

"Good." The warlord told him. "Because being afraid of me would be the last thing you'd want to be."

"Why?" Heero asked. He had to know what was to become of him.

"Because.'' The warlord told him. "You're to be my slave."

-------------------

Tbc

-------------------

Well? How is it? Please review!! Just so you know, this is purely a random burst of insanity, but it's nice to know my work is appreciated. ^_~ I suppose this'll end up dedicated to Zo 'cause I got into this HUGE arguement with her over weither Heero'd be the warlord or Duo would be. Did I chose right in making Duo the warlord and Heero the cute lil innocent virgin? Mm. Tell me, k? It's called a review button!

Ending notes:

Culriel is Elven for 'red haired beauty', I think. My Gundam girl Cally is called that by her Elven boyfriend, Gareth. ^_~ For those of you who KNOW Cal-chan, yeah, Culriel is her.  
Suiren is Japanese for 'water lily'. She was orginally from an RP I did and those of you who've read The Water Elemental, she's a chara from that ficcy. She's the second child of Duo and Heero, but that's giving away THAT plot line. I don't mean she's the second child in Sacrifice... That would mean Heero's NOT a virgin and that just takes away from the ficcy.... Hn.  
Narehendu: *holds up a sign* [Am I doing a good job?]  
Ko: *pats Narehendu's head* You're doing a very good job, Nare-chan.  
Narmacil: Sure, HE is. Does anyone die in this?  
Ko: Eventually, I think."  
Narmacil: Sugoi!!!!  
Ko: I'm glad you're happy....  
Narehendu: -_-;; *holds up another sign* [I'll go get started on the budding romance between the virgin innocent and the warlord bad boy....] *walks off*  
Ko: Mm. ^^


End file.
